Stripped to the Waist
by Like A Dove
Summary: The human might be in love with Stefan, but the vampire is in love with Damon. A naughtier take on what could've happened during the frat party in 4x04.


**A/N:**

**First time writing Damon/Elena and, yes, it's kind of smutty. I regret nothing because I love these two too much.**

**Please enjoy and make sure to review and leave me your thoughts!**

* * *

The taste of the frat boy's blood lingers on Elena's lips. Some of it drips out of her mouth and smears across her chin.

She doesn't care.

The music is loud and obnoxious. She can barely hear herself think.

She doesn't care.

Damon is giving her that _look _again. The look that only Stefan should give her, really. The look that says, "I want you whichever way I can get you."

Elena cares.

She and Damon are dancing and the scent of sweat, perfume, and stale beer surround them. And underneath that there is the smell of blood. It permeates through the air, pulsing with life. It is not sour nor bitter. No, Elena has come to discover that blood is sweet.

She tugs on Damon's shirt, drawing him closer to her. He complies, smoothly stepping around her feet so that he is towering over her. Elena likes it.

She is having fun. Everything is happiness and beauty and power and Elena didn't know she could have feelings this strong. But they're there and they thrum inside of her chest, driving her thoughts and decisions.

She wants to keep having fun. She wants to revel.

She grabs Damon's hand and leads him away, expertly maneuvering them through the crowd until she reaches the first unoccupied room she can find. It is a laundry room. The washing machine is rattling loudly, mixing with the music. Any normal human would find it deafening.

So it is a good thing that Elena is no longer human.

She does not kiss Damon. But she does swipe her tongue along his bottom lip, catching some of the blood that lingers there. She blood tastes feminine and Elena smiles as she flicks it into her mouth.

Her body hums with life and she nudges Damon's jaw with her nose. Somewhere, somewhere in the back of her mind a small voice whispers that this is crossing a line.

But Elena decides that that voice is human. And she is not wholly human anymore.

Her sharp, new eyes catch the intensity on Damon's face and suddenly all Elena wants to do is push and push because what harm could come from feeling this good?

Her neck is already exposed, but she stretches it out for him anyway. "Bite me," she commands.

Damon's gaze travels over her skin greedily, but still he hesitates. Elena leans forward, pressing her body flush against him. "Bite me." Her voice is demanding. She is determined to get what she wants.

Damon is not gentle, not like Stefan would be. He sinks is teeth into her neck and clamps down with his mouth, sucking her blood right out of her vein.

Elena gasps and then lets out a low moan, euphoria washing over every inch of her body. Being fed on never _ever_ felt this good when she was a human.

She clings to Damon's shoulders, rocking her hips against his, silently telling him exactly what she wants without fully understanding what is happening.

Damon slowly continues to suck from her neck, savoring every drop that he is receiving. He won't take too much of her blood. Elena knows this. And yet, a part of her wouldn't mind if he were to bleed her dry.

Heat floods her body and Elena moves her hands from Damon's shoulders to his back, pulling him as close to her as he possibly can be. Her fingers dig into his skin, enjoying the feeling of him taking from her.

And then his mouth leaves her neck and he is wordlessly offering her his wrist. She bites into the soft skin without thinking, eyes rolling into the back of her head as Damon's blood flows down her throat.

She's not sure how long she drinks from him; she just knows that when she finally has her fill and pulls away that he is gasping for air.

She meets his eyes and licks his blood from her lips.

He moves his mouth to her neck again, but does not bite her. He traces his tongue along her neck, collecting some of her blood that has run down her collarbone and disappeared into her top. She lets out a whimper when his mouth skims over the top of her breasts.

His hand snakes between their bodies, dipping underneath her skirt and running his fingertips along the edge of her underwear teasingly. Damon does not ask for permission before he slips his hand under the hem, running his fingers along the center core of her body. He knows that he already has it.

Elena cries out and throws her head back. She hadn't realized how close to the edge she already was. Damon works two fingers inside of her. Fire claws its way up from her lower belly, flicking its flames across her body and lighting her on fire.

Damon pulls his face away from her neck and watches her, fully intent on seeing her come undone for him.

It doesn't take long. Soon she is trembling and grasping at him, wordless noises coming out of her mouth. Her thoughts are jumbled and unclear and the taste of Damon still covers her mouth and the smell of him clouds the rest of her senses.

When her orgasm finally rolls through her body she screams, but it is quickly swallowed up by the noises of the party still raging outside. Elena did not know she could experience so much pleasure at once. It barrels through every part of her, so intense that it is almost painful.

Eventually the pleasure subsides, spiking every once in awhile. Elena shudders through her aftershocks, lips parted.

Damon presses a kiss against her cheek.

When she feels as if her knees won't buckle she stands straight and readjusts her skirt, giving Damon a coy smile. They make their way back into the party and no one seems to have noticed that they had disappeared.

The place where Damon had bit her has already healed, but it tingles pleasantly, constantly reminding Elena of its existence. She runs her fingertips over it, shuddering.

It isn't until much later, when she, Bonnie, and Damon are on their way back to Mystic Falls, that Elena begins to understand the massive implications of what she and Damon had done together.

A part of her feels guilty, incomprehensively guilty.

That is the human part of her.

The other part is grinning, reveling in blood and bliss and Damon. The other part of her desperately wants to do it again. And again.

She looks at Damon out of the corner of her eye. He is not looking at her but he seems satisfied. He seems content. He does not judge her for anything that has done tonight. He'll never judge her, Elena realizes.

Her heart no longer beats, but if it did then it would be hammering out of control.

She has come to understand that the human part of her is in love with Stefan.

But the vampire is in love with Damon.


End file.
